


#51 Fear

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [51]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Abduction, Attempted Murder, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash had never felt fear like this before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#51 Fear

Ash nervously faced the closed doors of the van, beads of perspiration forming on his head. Next to him was the flying Pokémon, Staravia, his only hope of being rescued in this situation. "Okay, Staravia," he hissed out the side of his mouth. "The moment the doors open, I'll tackle him and you fly and get help. Understand?" Staravia nodded, looking at him in concern. It didn't understand what exactly was going on but was prepared to carry out its trainer's orders.

The van gradually came to a stop and Ash heard the sound of a door opening from the front of the van. He clenched his fists so tightly that his knuckles turned white and drew in a deep breath. This wasn't just the typical Team Rocket tricking him into a van plot. It was much more serious than that. For one thing, it wasn't Team Rocket who had kidnapped him in the first place. He didn't exactly know who it was, but it just wasn't their style at all.

For one thing, they weren't known to sneak up behind him while he was walking alone from the Pokémon Center. All he had wanted was a quiet moment to himself. Why hadn't he brought Pikachu along? The last thing Ash remembered was something slamming in the back of his head as he turned around to see who was behind him. He had awoken inside the moving van, trapped within its walls, and he had no idea what was even going on.

Footsteps crunched through gravel, coming closer to the van doors. Ash crouched on the other side of the doors, holding his breath as he prepared to attack. The doors opened up, flooding the inside of the van with light. Ash leaped at the large, shadowy figure, causing them to grunt as he crashed into them. Staravia quickly flew into the air, flapping its wings as it took off into the distance. Ash was flung to the ground, gasping as the wind was knocked out of him by the impact.

"Nice try," a rough male voice growled. Ash looked up toward a pair of dark, angry eyes, set in a round, pugnacious face framed by straggly black hair. The man reached out with a broad hand, roughly seizing the back of Ash's jacket and yanked him up.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Ash shouted, furiously struggling against his hold and trying to pull away. Just who was this person? He had never seen him before in his life and had no idea why a complete stranger would even want to kidnap him in the first place. "Somebody help!" he yelled desperately, hoping that there was someone close by who might be able to hear him.

"It's no use," the man told him, chuckling nastily and grinning, revealing a row of yellow teeth. "There's nobody around who can hear you." He bodily lifted Ash up with his strong arms and started dragging him toward the nearby hut, ignoring his frantic yells and struggles. "It's going to just be you and me." He pulled open the door of the hut and dropped Ash onto the floor, closing the door behind him and locking it.

"Who are you?" Ash asked, looking fearfully up at the man as he sat on the floor, a chill passing through his body. This man definitely had bad intentions. Why else would he be knocking him out and driving off in a van with him? "I don't even know who you are! Why are you kidnapping me?" It certainly seemed like a kidnap to him.

The man grinned again, his eyes glinting deviously. "Why did I pick you? Of all the innocent, young people out there with their lives ahead of them, I chose you. Now we are going to have a wonderful time together." He seized Ash's arm and pulled him up again, pushing him into another room and closing the door behind them.

The dirty brown stains splattered over the floor and the walls was the first thing that Ash noticed. A foul smell invaded his nostrils and he almost gagged, his eyes widening in horror. The man pushed him to the floor again, kicking him sharply in the gut. Ash let out a pained cry and curled up, gasping for breath as he clutched his stomach. His vision blurred for a few seconds and he groaned, his head spinning. He could hardly move for the pain shooting through him where he had been kicked. Tears welled up in his brown eyes as he quietly sobbed out of fear.

"Can't have you trying to escape now, can we?" The man opened the top drawer of a chest, pulling out some rope. He then kneeled down next to him. Ash whimpered as his arms were pulled behind his back and tied together tightly. The other length of rope was used to bind his legs together. "It's going to be a fun time, yes, just the two of us," the man spoke, walking back to the chest. This time he took out a gag.

"What are you doing?" Ash sobbed out in terror, his pulse racing furiously. He couldn't even begin to imagine what this strange man was planning to do. Would he even get out of this alive? The thought of dying in this hut at the hands of a crazed man made him feel even more scared. If Staravia didn't get help in time, then surely he was going to die. More tears flowed down his face. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't be about to die, not like this.

"You are going to be nice and quiet now," the man told him as he walked over and kneeled next to Ash once more. He held out the gag, his smile widening. "I like peace and quiet when I'm having fun. Nobody wants to hear crying and screaming on such a joyous occasion like this now, do they?"

"No, please don't," Ash whimpered, shaking his head furiously. His pleas were muffled as the gag was crammed into his wide open mouth. The man then tied it tightly, chuckling softly as he looked into Ash's wide, terrified eyes.

"I've been looking forward to this," the man said in a dreamy voice as he pulled Ash over toward where the bloodstains were. He let him drop to the ground and returned to the chest again. "It's been so long since I last had someone around to play with. When I saw you walking down that street, I knew I had found the perfect prey." The man reached into the drawer, pulling out a knife. Ash let out a muffled cry of terror as his eyes fixed on the gleaming blade. There were rusty brown spots all over it.

"This knife and I have had so many good times together," the man murmured reverently, caressing the blade with his fingers and smiling. "I've always used this knife when I'm having a good time. It's like a part of me. It wants to feel the thrill of cutting into people and making them bleed. Can you hear it? It's calling out to me, begging me to use it again."

Ash trembled violently, his skin shining with sweat. This man wasn't just a crazy kidnapper, he was downright insane. How could he actually think that the knife was talking to him? This was definitely not good. He was trapped in a mad person's house, looking at bloodstains, and the man was planning to cut him up. Why had he gone out alone? If only he had been more careful. His chest heaved with frantic sobs and he screwed his eyes shut, shivering with fear.

"Are you scared? Of course you are." The man walked slowly and purposefully toward Ash, smiling as he saw how his small body was shaking so much with fear. The sweat was literally dripping down his skin and he was making fearful whimpers. Seeing how terrified he was like this just made the man even more excited. He liked it when his victims was scared, it made the experience so much more enjoyable.

Ash opened his eyes as the man loomed over him, seeing the gleaming blade suspended over him. His terror reached new peaks as he imagined bleeding all over the floor, slowly dying while that lunatic cut him up and laughed in his face, eyes aglow with madness. In that moment, he lost control and felt something warm and wet trickling into his pants and down his leg. He let out a muffled scream, screwing his eyes shut and frantically struggling against his bonds. He couldn't remember having felt so scared like this before.

Suddenly, the opposite wall collapsed as a large bulk crashed through it, tearing everything apart. The man turned around in shock, looking into the angry face of a Mamoswine. A blue haired girl with a Piplup next to her was right behind it. "Ash!" she called out. "Are you okay?"

Ash was flooded with relief as he turned his head to see Brock and Dawn coming through the new hole in the wall. Pikachu and Staravia were there as well.

"What is this?" the man yelled angrily. "How dare you interrupt my fun?"

"Get him, Croagunk!" Brock shouted, throwing a Poké Ball. "Use Poison Jab now!" Croagunk leaped through the air, slamming a glowing hand right into the man's gut. He crashed into the wall and sank into a groaning heap, paralysed by the attack.

Dawn kneeled down next to Ash, hurriedly removing the gag and the ropes that were tying him together. "You are okay, aren't you?" she asked again in concern.

"Yeah." Ash smiled as Pikachu jumped into his lap and hugged him tightly. "I was really scared. I thought that man was going to kill me. How did you guys manage to find me so fast anyway?"

"We had just left the Pokémon Center to go after you when we heard someone talking about how they had seen a strange man putting somebody in a van and driving off with them," Brock explained. "It didn't take long to figure out it was you. We went to Officer Jenny and she called for a police car. On the way, we saw Staravia and followed it here."

At that moment, Officer Jenny herself walked into the hut, jangling a pair of handcuffs. She looked at the man with a disapproving frown. "It's about time a creep like you was caught. With any luck, you will never be getting out of jail." She wasted no time in cuffing the man's hands together and pulling him to his feet.

Ash shakily got to his feet, unable to believe his luck. He had honestly thought he was done for there. "Thanks, everyone," he said in a quiet voice, still feeling shaken by his ordeal. His face was still pale from shock. "If it hadn't been for you guys, I probably would have been killed." He swallowed heavily, choking back tears.

"You're safe now, Ash," Brock said gently. "Thank goodness for that. I can't believe that there are crazy maniacs out there who would hurt people for no reason." He looked at the dried bloodstains in disgust. "It's just unbelievable."

"Yeah. There's no need to worry anymore." Dawn placed a hand on Ash's shoulder, looking at him sympathetically. "I bet it was really scary, wasn't it?"

"You have no idea," Ash said faintly, burying his face in Pikachu's soft fur. He hoped he would never have to remember what it was like to feel so much fear.


End file.
